i_mrok_pochlonie_ziemiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział IV
NOCTIS - Ja Mago mianuję cię Noctisie synu Fortisa wodzem plemienia Nacht Tłum zaczął wiwatować. To był pierwszy radosny dzień od czasu kiedy dowiedzieli się o śmierci Fortisa. Chociaż byli ciągle smutni z powodu jego śmierci to każdy stwierdził, że to jest dzień wolny od żałoby która trwała od tygodnia. Najsmutniejszy ze wszystkich był Noctis. Wiedział, że powinien się uśmiechać, lecz bał się. Bał się, bo od dziś był aż do śmierci odpowiedzialny za swój lud. Bał się, że ich zawiedzie. Przecież był tylko młodym smokiem który jeszcze niedawno nie miał pojęcia jak to jest rządzić nimi. Dopiero jutro miał 16 urodziny, lecz rada zdecydowała, że nie ma na co czekać. I teraz stał tutaj przed swoim stadem i miał coś powiedzieć. Całą noc nad tym myślał i nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy, więc zdecydował improwizować: - Witajcie! Zebraliśmy się do po to, by zobaczyć jak staję się wodzem. Uwierzcie mi, to dla mnie wielka zmiana i wiem, że dla was również. Nie wiem, czy dam sobie radę, czy może odlecę Thor wie gdzie gdy tylko pojawi się pewien konflikt - Spojrzał na swoich poddanych - Wiem, że kochaliście mojego ojca, lecz ja nigdy nie będę tak dobry jak on. Mogę wam tylko obiecać zemstę na plemieniu Dunkel. Tylko, że nie zrobię tego sam - Popatrzył każdemu smokowi w oczy - Mam tylko pytanie. Będziecie ze mną? Tłum zaczął krzyczeć, strzelać w niebo i wzbijać się z radością w powietrze. Oni też chcieli zemsty. Noctis uśmiechnął się, w tej nocy zamierzał wyruszyć, by poszukać sojuszników w plemieniu Stern. Musiał jeszcze tylko przeżyć ucztę na jego cześć. TENEB Smok spojrzał na wejście do jaskini. Lada chwila miała tam pojawić się Umbra. Teneb nie rozumiał czemu tak długo nie pojawia się, przecież i tak musi wyjść i spędzić raczej niemiły czas z nim. Wreszcie wyszła, ale była jakaś smutna. Teneb podszedł z niepokojem: - Co się stało? - Czemu uważasz, że coś się stało? - Spytała kładąc uszy - U mnie jest wszystko dobrze oprócz tego, że muszę iść na randkę z facetem który mnie szantażuje - Tyle, że to jest codzienność, a w tej chwili jesteś smutniejsza niż zwykle - Może mam już dość tego całego przedstawienia - Przeniosła ciężar ciała na drugą stronę, ale Teneb zauważył, że wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji - Pokaż lewą łapę - Po co ci? - Chyba coś tam zauważyłem - Tam nic nie ma - Zawarczała smoczyca Teneb nie zwrócił na to uwagi, Podszedł szybkim krokiem do Umbry i powalił ją na ziemię. Udał, że nie słyszał protestów niebieskookiej, obejrzał jej łapę: - Co ci się stało? - Spytał zdziwiony - Jest spuchnięta - Może w coś kopnęłam by wyładować złość z powodu czasu który spędzamy we dwójkę - Warknęła - Więc czemu nie chciałaś pokazać łapy? - Co? - Zamilkła zaskoczona - Kto to zrobił? - Jetta i Vaca - Odpowiedziała cicho spuszczając wzrok - Dlaczego? - Zapytał i wbrew sobie trącił jej ramię pyskiem - To nie jest ważne - Odpowiedziała - Czemu interesujesz się tym? - Pewnego dnia zostaniesz moją żoną, jakim bym był mężem i wodzem skoro nie obchodziłoby mnie to co się dzieje z moją partnerką? - To była zazdrość - Zazdrość? - Zazdrościły mi, że spędzasz ze mną czas - Zaatakowały cię, a uciekłaś? - Dopytał się Teneb - Uciekłam? - Smoczyca prychnęła - Nie uciekłam tylko je zaatakowałam - Chociaż miały przewagę? - Smok uśmiechnął się w duchu - Po prostu podcięłam im nogi ogonem, niestety Jetta kopnęła mnie potem z całej siły w nogę i uciekła - Gdzie one są? - Po co ci to wiedzieć? - Muszę pokazać, że dbam o ciebie. W dodatku smokom z tego stada przyda się nieco dyscypliny Teneb stał pomiędzy kilkoma smoczycami które chciały się do niego przytulić. Tylko która to Jetta i Vaca? Zaraz potem tłum fanek rozstąpił się i stanęła przed nim przeciętnie ładna smoczyca: - Hej Teneb, jestem Jetta - Uśmiechnęła się zalotnie - Jetta hmm, coś mi mówi to imię hmm nie miałaś przyjaciółki Vaci? - Tak, to jest moja przyjaciółka, a co? - Jetta stanęła tak blisko Teneba, że niemal stykali się nosami - Nie sądzisz, że pasujemy do siebie, a nasze dzieci będą prześliczne? - Wiesz co sądzę? - Teneb szepnął jej do ucha - Sądzę, że nie jesteś warta pokochania przez kogokolwiek - O czym ty mówisz?! - Zostaw Umbrę w spokoju, rozumiesz? - Warknął - Ale... - Pytam, czy rozumiesz?! - Tak, rozumiem - Odpowiedziała cicho - To dobrze Błękitnooki rozłożył skrzydła i poleciał. Nagle zauważył coś dziwnego. Wylądował bezszelestnie i popatrzył na przybysza z innej krainy. Jego ciało miało złoty odcień dzięki temu wyglądał ciepło, ale ustawienie ciała świadczyło, że jest smutny: - Słyszę cię - Powiedział Noctis - Wyjdź stamtąd kimkolwiek jesteś - Pytanie jest, kim ty jesteś? - Teneb wyszedł z ukrycia - Noctis zdziwił się widząc, że smok ma błękitny odcień ciała - Czemu miałbym ci odpowiadać, zapewnię Tenebie? - Warknął - Czekaj, to nie ty jesteś Noctis? - Uśmiechnął się - Co słychać u tatusia? - Pewnie już zapomniałeś, że kazałeś go zabić - Fortis nie żyje? - Spytał zaskoczony Teneb - Przecież sam kazałeś go zabić - Nagle coś zrozumiał - To nie ty wydałeś ten rozkaz - Oczywiście, sądzisz, że wywołał bym wojnę bez sojuszników? - Skoro nie ty, to kto? - Nie mam pojęcia. Kategoria:I mrok pochłonie Ziemię